yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jermaine Jackson/@comment-26934655-20151220024012/@comment-26684445-20151220200227
"1. I would like to be polite and not call them simply 'gay people.' There should be a much more respectful word." They are people, and they are gay. Thats not impolite. Impolite is being unnacepting of people. "2. I'm not racist, and I'm not calling that out. I'm pretty sure with many many surgeries people may be able to change their skin tone ._...." That point went WAY over your head. "...some gays and lesbians can choose what they want to be. For example: this annoying kid at school was hetero, then last year he bacame homo. the end..." Jesus, do I need to explain EVERYTHING to you? Some gay people are "In the closet" where they havent accepted who they are, y'know? They're afraid of admiting that they're gay. Are you that dull? "...The only main reason I hate gays and lesbos is because the ones I know talk shit about my life and choices. I have yet to meet ones that are nice. Also, don't be a bitch about my life, like you are." ' You open that one magnifecently, openly saying how you hate gays and 'lesbos' for talking shit on your life choices. Are the life choices they dislike involve openly hating them? If so, that isnt a life choice. Thats a backwards ass way of thinking. Also, "I have yet to meet ones that are nice"? I have yet to meet a mean nazi (or a nazi at all), must mean all are nice. '"3. I don't see what the fuck is going on there, so I'm just gonna ignore it. " Ok. I guess you can't argue with that point, man. "4. I just ignore it. If I need to, I'll throw punches. End of story." In what GODDAMN scenario would you need to throw punches at a gay person, for being gay? Give me one good ass example where you'd need to beat up a gay person (for being gay) and it wouldn't be a hate crime. "5. it is my opinion. Maybe it doesn't matter. Just like the human spieces on the earth. We don't matter in the universe. We're just there...." What the fuck does your edgy ass view on the duality of man or whateverthefuck this is have to do with ANYTHING? Seriously, this sounds like the lyrics to a Linkin Park song. "...We're just there. You just need to learn to except that if you haven't already." None of what you just said relates whatsoever to point #5! Its like you opened a book titled "How to be an agsty, emo teen" and just slammed it on your keyboard over and over again! Were you born like this, or were you given a lobotomy with an icepick? "Go run in the fields naked, show that you are strong and bootiful. Think your way and let others think theirs. BTW, that grammar was just perfect <3..." The Point -------------- Your head "...If you are gay IRL, be proud. Just be glad I haven't met you irl ._." "Just be glad I haven't met you irl?" WTF? Are you threatening me? Is this a fucking joke? If so, you deserve an award, cause im laughing my goddamn ass off. The next thing I expect from you is you telling me that your dad could beat up my dad. "Also, they only reason this whole thing started is because I asked why he was gay (sort of). And I did say 'no offence'" Yes, you did start this, thanks for the reminder. And just cause you say no offence doesent mean we wont be offended. Thats like going up to a guy, saying "No pain, but..." and them stabing him 34 times in the chest. "So maybe instead of being bastards toward each other, maybe you should create a storyline for him and how he became gay and clear the air...." Maybe he didn't become gay? Maybe he was born gay, and he realized it at somepoint in his life?? "... I just... I just don't like homos, dude ;-; That's all I have to say" HOLY FUCK! YOU FINALLY STATED YOUR POINT! I SHAL REITERATE IT 3 TIMES TO GET IT CLEAR TO EVERYONE ELSE WHAT YOU THINK! "...I just don't like homos, dude..." "...I just don't like homos, dude..." "...I just don't like homos, dude..." Well, now I will say something that you cant debate against. YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC! Seek to better yourself through trial by approaching the president and saying "No threat" then aiming a gun at him.